


The Legion Collection

by MrsCannabalistic



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Murders not okay but ya know, Sickfic, The Legion (dead by daylight) - Freeform, legion are trash teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCannabalistic/pseuds/MrsCannabalistic
Summary: A collection of fics for the Legion crew.





	The Legion Collection

**Author's Note:**

> These were made after promotes were given to me on Tumblr. If you like Legion or have some promotes ideas you can leave a comment or find my tumblr~

When one of the Legion members get sick it’s a whole spectacle.  You expect support and a lot of chicken noodle soup, not merciless teasing as one of them tries to hold down their lunch.

**Joey**

Joey never gets sick, he feels a slight cold coming on or a cough. Its home remedy and medicine for that whole week. Joey despises getting sick because he can never get over a cold quickly. He permanently down for the count until he is fully better. But the members of Legion can barely function without all their members. So, they all crash periodically at Joey house, even with Joey complaining and threats.

        Susie shows up first with homemade soup, she the only one who is let in my Joeys mother.

There a bucket at the foot of Joey bed and just a hill worth o blankets Susie must dig through to find joey.

         “Don’t look at me, go away let me die in peace,” Joey grumbles.

“If you die can I have your music collection?” Susie place the soup of Joey crowded dresser.

                     Joey takes one look at the soup and rolls over.

             “I want real food just the grossest, greasiest burger.”

“All your going to do is throw it back up, your mom gave me strict rules not to feed you anything but soup.”

                  “Traitor.”

Julie and Frank show up an hour later, Frank waste no time and with 0 hesitation drops himself right on Joey who he knows is too weak to do anything.

                “How did you get in my house- “  
                 
              “Susie let us in,” Frank said digging through his bag. Julie drops herself on Joey patched together bean bag.

                 “Come on don’t you want all your friend here to see you off to the giant light in the sky?” Julie said causally going through his things.

                 “Get out all of you, I swear, when I’m better you are all on my shit list.” Joey scowls from the depths of his blanket fort.

                  That’s when the smells hit him, and Joeys eyes go wide, “Is that a double whopper with cheese?”

            Frank smile waving the wrapped burger in front of Joey. “Yup and extra pickles.” Julie rolled her eyes, “I’m out, if Susie finds out your feeding him, she’ll break your fingers.”

“Aw, don’t worry Julies, I’m not actually going to give it to him.” Julie had already left the room, making sure she was as far away from the splash zone as possible. There was a solid minute of silence, before a loud **_thud!_** Alert Julie and Susie who came rushing back into the room. Joey had moved so quickly from the blanket nest, tackled Frank to the ground and was currently sitting on the boy chest burger crammed into his mouth.

“Damnit frank!” Susie yelled, all her hard work was going to waste. Frank was too dazed to talk and Julie was holding on for dear life as she clutched her gut laughing.

    The burger was only half going when Joey suddenly stopped mid-bite, “ _Oh fuck I think I’m gonna be sick_.”

* * *

**Julie**

Julie despises getting sick, just like Joey the constant need to be in bed drove her insane. To live in a home that she didn't call home and to be stuck there day after day confined to her bed was torturous. Julie was a workaholic by nature, she could not, not be doing anything. Unlike, Joey who could fight his cold off for days. Julie got sick, not often to warrant going to the hospital but enough that it was annoying. Julie likes to work through her colds, sweat it out, anything to keep her out of the bed. Even with Susie's chastising Julie would be up.

But as always, Julie wasn't alone she had the members of the legion to keep her company and make sure she didn't kill herself by not resting.

“Frank let me go,” Julie said who made little-to-no attempt to get out of France grasp. Her cheeks and nose were red, her eyes watery, and occasionally, she let out a small cough.

Frank encase Julie in a cocoon of blankets they sat on his bean bag. Frank trapped her in his arms keeping her from wandering around his apartment. Not that he had anything to hide it was just more for her to rest.

“No way in hell! You jogged all the way to my apartment like it was nothing and you were running a fever.”

“But it broke, I'm all good now you can let me go.” Frank didn't move he didn't believe Julie for a second. Kill the rest of the Legion game showing up this time Joey brought the soup.

  
“How did you get into my house,” Frank asked, Joey, waved a key back and forth between his fingers.

  
“Susie had keys made, don't ask when I don't, know when either” Joey walks off into the kitchen that's adjacent from the living room.

  
Susie closes the front door and makes her way over into the living room. Leaning down beside Julie, giving Frank a small wave.  
  
“Why didn't you tell me you were sick?” Susie asked Julie to look up looked off to the side her eyebrows furrowed a little.

  
“I didn't want you to worry.”

  
“And you think jogging to Frank's apartment across town is better than telling me that you're sick?”

  
“That's the same shit I told her,” Frank chimed in.

  
“you could have passed out then what?” They were laying on the guilt thick and it was working. Julie couldn't help but want to bury herself in the blankets.

  
“Okay, okay, stop harassing her, I think she gets it, I have soup and I have 12 shitty DVDs we're about to watch.”

  
When Julie sick at least you can get ahold of her before she goes on a cleaning Rampage or exercising Rampage. It becomes a shitty movie night. They all crammed themselves in the Frank tiny apartment eat soup and watch movies until Julie falls asleep.


End file.
